


The Chaperone

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Mentions of death of a parent, NSFW, Wall Sex, neck kisses, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: As Steve Rogers little sister you can always count on him when you need him, such as when you’re nervous about going on a first date and ask him to Chaperone you. But when he has to work late he asks his oldest friend Bucky to step in, and that’s when things get interesting. AU Fic.





	The Chaperone

The Chaperone

Having a big brother like Steve Rogers had its benefits; he had a kind heart and was always looking out for you, his little sister. When your parents had died your inheritance had meant you’d both been able to purchase apartments next door to each other in the same building, giving you each your own space but close enough to still help each other out.

And that’s what you’d asked him to do tonight. Naturally shy you hadn’t dated much since your parents had passed away, but after being prompted by a few friends you’d signed up for an internet dating service to get back on the wagon, and now had your first date arranged. But you were nervous, you’d heard horror stories of what could happen so had asked Steve if he’d be your shadow, your chaperone; To tag along in the background, to sit on the next table or bar stool and watch over you. He’d encouraged you to get out a little bit more since your parents had passed away, and was more than happy to be your support.

The evening of the date you were nervous, you’d chosen a simple black dress that hugged your curves but wasn’t too sexy, sheer holdups beneath it. As you were applying the finishing touches to your make-up you heard the key in the door to your apartment, calling out to Steve as he let himself in;

“I’ll just be a minute!”

“No worries Doll”

You paused, your mascara mid air; that wasn’t Steve;

“Bucky?”

“Yeah Doll. Steve got held up at work but asked me to cover for him”

Bucky was Steve’s oldest friend and roommate, he would trust him with his life and you’d grown up with him being as much a part of your life as Steve was. You swallowed nervously; part of the reason why you’d held out so long on getting serious in the dating scene was that you’d always liked Bucky. And liked was an understatement, you were head over heels in love with him since he’d kissed you on your sixteenth birthday after you’d told him you’d never been kissed before. At just a year older he’d been your dream ever since, and as you had both become adults he’d become devastatingly handsome.

Swallowing again to try and quell the nerves that made your stomach flip and your throat tighten, you finished your makeup and stepped out of the room, stopping in your tracks when you saw him leaning against the small hallway in your apartment, his newly cropped hair making his features even more pronounced, his outfit of tight black jeans and a deep blue velvet jacket made you want to run your hands over everywhere your eyes travelled. Finally you found you voice, smiling a little;

“Hey Bucky... So...” you did a little twirl; “Do i look okay?”

His expression was unreadable as he looked you up and down, his tongue darting out to wet his lips;

“No.”

His reply surprised you and you felt your shoulders drop for a moment before he stepped forward, pulling his hands from his jeans pockets and running a finger down the fabric of your dress;

“You look so much more than okay... you look amazing...”

He was so close you could feel the heat from his body, his breath warm on your face, the scent of his aftershave clouding your senses.

“There’s just one this missing though...”

His lips were so close to yours now that you could barely contain your nerves, your voice coming out as a tiny squeak;

“What’s that...?”

His hand closed over your hip and pulled you flush against his body;

“My come slowly dripping out of your pussy”

The sound that came out of you was almost inhuman, and as you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders he crashed his lips to yours in a searing kiss. As his tongue sought entrance between your lips his fingers dug in harder to your hips and you felt the thick bulge that was confined in his skin tight jeans press against your stomach. Whimpering at his touch you eagerly submitted to him, practically melting in his arms.

His lips never left yours as he pushed you against the wall, his hands moving to your ass and lifting you so he could grind against your clothed core, and as your dress lifted and his fingers touched the bare skin of the top of your thighs he groaned into the kiss, finally pulling away as you took the chance to gasp for air.

“Fucking hell Doll, hold ups? You have any idea what the thought of you in those does to me?” to emphasise his point he pushed his crotch against yours.

“I... I think i can get an idea...” you panted out, your body trembling with arousal.

With a growl Bucky kissed you again before trailing his tongue down your jaw to your neck, kissing, licking, sucking, driving you wild as he found your pressure points. You were sure you would have fallen to the floor had it not been for his hand that had found its way between your thighs and was stroking at the damp crotch of your panties.

As his fingers dipped beneath the elastic of your barely-there underwear you felt his lips brush against your ear;

“You’re dripping Doll, all this for me? I can feel you trembling, you want my fingers inside you? Want me to make you come?” he slid two thick fingers into you with ease, firmly stroking your inner walls as your arousal soaked his hand; “But should i let you come, that’s the question... you’re all made up for some other guy, so perhaps i should just bring you to the edge, leave you wanting...”

“Bucky... please...”

He chuckled quietly against your neck as you begged, his thumb finding your clit as he continued;

“Ya’ know, i hear those words occasionally from your side of the wall... did you know your bedroom is next to mine? That i can hear when you make yourself come late at night, calling out my name like a prayer... it makes me so hard...”

To emphasise his point he pushed his crotch against your thigh again and you let out another small whimper.

“I just imagine you on your knees, that pretty mouth stretched around my dick as i fuck your throat...”

“Please...” you begged, not sure what for; for him to finger you more or to let you do as he was saying.

“No... you’re not getting a taste tonight... don’t want you to be late for your date...”

Your eyes shot open and you looked at him;

“You... I...”

“Oh you’re still going on your date Doll. I’m true to my word; i’m gonna fill you with my come and you’re gonna be a good girl and see that nice gentleman, you wouldn’t wanna stand him up now, would you?”

“I...”

Bucky’s fingers were working faster, and a moment later you felt him push a third finger into your slick pussy, stretching you and making you moan his name.

“That’s it Doll, say my name, gotta get you ready for my dick...”

You reached down and cupped him through his jeans, your mouth watering when you felt how big he was. With a little skill you popped the button and lowered the zipper enough to slide your hand in, squeezing the hard flesh through the warm cotton of his boxer briefs. It was that exact moment that Bucky curled his fingers just right and found your gspot, setting off your orgasm as you shook with pleasure, the white heat surging through you as you came with a scream.

As you rested your head back against the wall you felt Bucky slowly withdraw his fingers from you, watching as he brought them to his lips and his long tongue licked your glistening slick from them. With a smirk on his face he raised his hand to you, watching as you took his index finger between your lips and tasted yourself on him. Swirling your tongue over the soft pad of his fingerprint you met his gaze, noticing how his pupils were blown so wide with lust that the usual sparkling grey-blue was now just a tiny ring around the dark pools at the centre.

Pulling his finger from your mouth with an audible pop he quickly pushed his jeans down far enough to tug his underwear down too, and you watched as he took his thick cock in his fist and pumped it a few times. With one hand on your hip he surged forward and kissed you fiercely before pulling back;

“I’ll ask you this once more; Do you want me to fuck you, right here, right now?”

“Yes Bucky”

“Can i go bare? I can use a condom if you want?”

“Fuck me bare, i want to feel you. I’m on the pill, I want to do as you said earlier”

With a low growl Bucky surged forward, taking hold of your thighs as he lifted you, pushing your thighs wide open before he pushed his hips towards you and rubbed the bulbous tip of his cock through your folds. As it bumped against your clit you begged him;

“Bucky please... i need to feel you inside me...”

Looking down he watched as his cock found your entrance, and with a slow push he filled you. Your eyes went wide as you felt just how big - how thick - he was, and your expression was mirrored on Bucky’s face as he looked at you as if you’d just completed his world;

“Oh my god...” he muttered; “You’re... you’re perfect”

“Bucky... please...” you trembled around him, desperate to feel him move, to experience what you’d dreamt of for so long; “I need you to fuck me...”

“With pleasure” he grinned at you as he lifted you a little higher, spreading your legs as he pulled out until just the tip was still in you, holding like that long enough for you both to look down and see the thick gnarled shaft shining with your juices before he thrust back into you.

He set off at a quick pace, his thrusts getting harder and faster until he was pounding into you, his lips buried in your neck as he licked and sucked at the exposed flesh, the wet lewd sound of your bodies meeting filling the room above the moans that escaped your mouth. Your body was trembling, your orgasm rapidly approaching as the welcome spring in your stomach threatened to snap. Finally with a series of short sharp thrusts you came, screaming out Bucky’s name as your body gripped him so tight it set his own orgasm off. You could feel him pumping his thick seed into you, filling your womb as he found his own release.

Holding you tightly you both were out of breath, your bodies slick with sweat as you basked in the rush of endorphins from your orgasms. Finally with a sigh he pulled out of you, quickly tugging your panties back over your swollen lips before tucking his softening cock back into his underwear and fastening his jeans;

“So, let’s get your coat then...”

Following him out of the door you had mixed emotions, not exactly sure what to feel, what to read into what had just happened.

-

The next morning you sleepily dragged yourself into your kitchen wearing just a oversized tee, your hair a mess and your neck patterned with hickeys, letting out a squeal as you saw your big brother at your fridge;

“Hey Sis... how did the date go?” he said with a smirk; “You want some coffee? I picked up a few pastries after my shift finished...”

“Ummm...”

“That good huh? Heard a bit of noise coming through the wall last night...”

“Errr...”

“Hey, don’t ‘spose you’ve seen Buck have you?”

At that moment the door to your bedroom door opened, both of you turning to see your bedfellow for the night, but both having far different reactions.

“Hey Stevie, you making coffee?”

As Bucky stood in your kitchen wearing your short silk pink robe that was patterned with unicorns your elder brother glared at him;

“I asked you to chaperone her...”

“I did... i made sure she didn’t go home with a random guy she met in a bar... which i believe were your exact words...” he wrapped his arm around you waist, smiling down at you; “In fact we never left the building, don’t think we even made it as far as the lobby, did we Doll?”

 


End file.
